elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unrelenting Force (Skyrim)
Unrelenting Force 'is a Dragon Shout in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''and is also the shout featured in the gameplay trailer. Overview ' is usually the first Shout the Dragonborn learns after defeating Mirmulnir. The first and second words of Unrelenting Force will stagger enemies caught in its wake for a short amount of time. When the third word is used, the target is thrown backward and temporarily ragdolled, inflicting additional environmental damage upon impact. Large creatures such as dragons will not be thrown, but will be staggered for longer. If a dragon is using a breath attack at the Dragonborn and this Shout is used, the attack will be stopped prematurely and the dragon will become staggered. This Shout is unique in the fact that only one Dragon Soul is required to get the full power of the Shout. The Greybeards will provide the Dragonborn with their knowledge of the next two words, removing the need to obtain additional dragon souls to unlock them. Trivia * Some Draugr are capable of using a one or two-word strength Unrelenting Force Shout. ** Draugr Death Overlords are capable of using a three-word strength Unrelenting Force Shout. Getting hit with it temporarily ragdolls the Dragonborn, in a similar fashion to the event of Death. * Can be augmented with Force Without Effort, increasing the stagger effect of an uncharged shout. * Dragons and Mammoths will only become stunned for five seconds. * Humans, bears, mud crabs, humanoids, giants, and certain animals will be blown off their feet. * Weaker enemies may be killed by this Shout. * Ghosts, enemies with wards active, children, flying creatures, fish, and dragon priests are unaffected entirely. If the enemy's ward is low and about to break, the shout may break the ward, but it will not effect the enemy behind it. * It can be used to detonate runes placed as traps, as well as pressure plates to activate traps. * It can open the lids on Draugr coffins, forcing them to fight you sooner. * It is useful for gathering Butterfly Wings, since the shout kills the butterfly, but the wings it drops won't be blasted away, instead fall down where it died, making it a fast way to harvest a large group of them without chasing them. * The Shout can be used to push eneies off high places, potentially killing them with Fall Damage. * Ulfric Stormcloak knows and can perform this Shout. Word Wall Bugs *If used against non-hostile NPC's it may trigger other NPC's (followers,guards) to attack them as if they had attacked you first. You can also kill the NPC you used this on and it will be regarded as self-defense , even though you attacked them. However, the full shout contradicts this, for example in Whiterun if you use Unrelenting force on someone who has walked up the stairway from the Market once they reach the top, the land will kill them and all guards will become hostile. *If used whilst running, the shouts effect will sometimes occur noticeably later than the shout is finished. *If subtitles are enabled, the final word will be spelled "da" when cast by some enemies. This is merely a typo in the dialogue; when the Greybeards are teaching the Dragonborn said word it is spelled correctly in accordance to the Dragon alphabet. *A funny bug occurs if a player uses Unrelenting Force immediately after a Draugr. The 'Fus' will be normal, but the 'Ro Dah' will be with the voice of a Draugr. *When knocked over by an enemy using Unrelenting Force, if interacting with somthing in your inventory, you will get stuck on the ground in third person. Then if you go into Beast Form, you may get stuck as a Werewolf, only able to sprint and move. This can be solved by either waiting for the enemy to kill you, or load back an earlier save. *When you are in the jail of Whiterun, using Unrelenting Force a couple of times, a gaurd will come to you and free you. *After giving the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller to the greybeards, you may encounter a glitch where the greybeards will go in their respective postions to teach you the shout, "Dah", but won't give you the thu-um. Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim: Magic